Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brake assemblies of the kind (hereinafter referred to as of the kind specified) comprising a spindle which is rotatable in bearing means and has braking means operable to apply resistance to turning of the spindle.
The invention has many applications but has been devised primarily for use in an exercising apparatus for exercising a person's legs or arms and of the kind (hereinafter referred to as the kind set forth) incorporating a brake assembly of the kind specified and comprising rotary means turnable by a person's legs or arms to rotate the spindle of the brake assembly whereby the legs or arms are exercised by the effort required to turn the spindle against resistance to such turning applied by the braking means.
More particularly, in this regard, the invention is applicable to an exercising apparatus of the type (hereinafter referred to as the type specified) for exercising the legs in the manner of a bicycle and comprising a frame for supporting the apparatus on the ground and carrying a seat for a user, a handlebar to be gripped by the user's hands and two pedals to be acted upon by the user's feet to rotate a spindle of a brake assembly of the kind specified incorporated in the apparatus.
Although the following description of the invention is directed mainly to an exercising apparatus, it is to be understood that there is no limitation in this regard since the brake assembly provided by the invention can be used in other applications.